splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Kids/Fighter Pokémon
On-Screen Appearances * Pikachu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and emits sparks from its cheeks. * Pichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and punches both fists in the air with joy before landing. * Raichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and emits sparks from its cheeks. * Red: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Squirtle!”, “Go Ivysaur!”, or “Go Typhlosion!” * Green: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Piplup!”, “Go Bayleef!”, or “Go Blaziken!” * Blue: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Blastoise!”, “Go Electivire!”, or “Go Arcanine!” * May: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Mudkip!”, “Go Venusaur!”, or “Go Beautifly!” * Jigglypuff: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then does a short, bouncy dance. * Meowth: * Charizard: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then stomps. * Greninja: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a ninja pose. List Note: Any Pokémon Trainers that have parentheses after their name and then three Pokémon is because they use them to fight instead of fighting themselves. * Pikachu * Pichu * Raichu * Red (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Typhlosion) * Green (Piplup, Bayleef, Blaziken) * Blue (Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine) * May (Mudkip, Venusaur, Beautifly) * Jigglypuff * Meowth * Charizard * Greninja * Sceptile * Oshawott * Mewtwo * Mew * Deoxys * Lucario * Darkrai * Zoroark * Keldeo * Meloetta * Genesect * Pangoro * Plusle & Minun * Gardevoir * Gallade * Riolu * Eevee * Snorlax * Hydreigon * Machamp * Tyrogue * Victini * Hitmonlee * Magikarp * Gourgeist * Psyduck * Entei * Raikou * Suicune * Unown * Dragonite * Munchlax * Abomasnow * Snivy * Mamoswine * Hippowdon * Ursaring * Buizel * Magneton * Audino * Garbodor * Tyranitar * Rhydon * Garchomp * Gengar * Weavile * Scizor * Jynx * Braixen * Giovanni (Nidoqueen, Persian, Nidoking) * N (Vanilluxe, Archeops, Klinklang) * Cynthia (Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Togekiss) * Charmander * Metapod * Pidgeot * Wigglytuff * Venomoth * Hitmonchan * Magmar * Feraligatr * Pineco * Breloom * Nosepass * Altaria * Turtwig * Infernape * Leavanny * Zorua * Stunfisk * Mienshao * Durant * Scyther * Machop * Treecko * Roserade * Lilligant * Bisharp * Decidueye * Doublade * Aegislash * Accelgor * Porygon-Z * Empoleon * Incineroar * Croagunk * Chandelure * Primarina * Goodra * Turtonator * Bewear * Tapu Koko * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini * Tapu Lele * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Kartana * Necrozma * Marshadow * Kommo-o * Salazzle * Crabrawler * Diancie * Hoopa * Magearna * Pikachu Libre * Detective Pikachu * Ash Ketchum * Brock * Misty * Jessie & James * Meowstic * Kangaskhan * Tauros * Parasect * Alakazam * Chespin * Lopunny * Mawile * Salamence * Aerodactyl * Corviknight * Drednaw * Sobble * Alcremie * Duraludon * Aggron * Gothitella * Melmetal * Groudon * Arceus * Rayquaza * Yveltal * Hypno * Ninetales * Hawlucha * Cofagrigus * Tyrantrum * Lugia * Beedrill * Lycanroc * Mr. Mime * Mankey * Kabutops * Swampert * Banette * Wurmple * Gliscor * Torterra * Excadrill * Dusknoir * Darmanitan * Gurdurr * Scorbunny * Sigilyph * Golisopod * Golurk * Type: Null * Ben * Professor Oak * Zangoose * Mimikyu * Poipole * Blacephalon * Zeraora * Heracross * Slowpoke * Latias & Latios * Togepi * Sudowoodo * Emboar * Diggersby * Celebi * Jirachi * Wobbuffet * Staryu * Togedemaru * Clefairy * Steelix * Bellossom * Cresselia * Marill * Vulpix * Sogaleo * Lunala * Exeggutor * Shedinja * Metagross * Electrode * Manaphy * Pyukumuku * Smeargle * Inkay * Chansey * Farfetch’d * Dedenne * Rotom * Abra * Cubone * Volcanion * Absol * Ampharos * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Flygon * Houndoom * Pinsir * Rapidash * Skarmory * Shaymin * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dugtrio * Miltank * Sandshrew * Slaking * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Chesnaught * Samurott * Krookodile * Kingdra * Seviper * Weezing * Wooper * Arbok * Hariyama * Sharpedo * Geodude * Yanma * Tsareena * Honchkrow * Floette * Medicham * Reshiram * Zekrom * Tornadus * Thundurus * Landorus * Kyurem * Xerneas * Zygarde * Rowlet * Pidgey * Alolan Raichu * Alolan Vulpix * Goldeen * Gyarados * Ditto * Ho-Oh * Milotic * Regigas * Phione * Fennekin * Spewpa * Swirlix * Koffing * Starmie * Cyndaquil * Porygon2 * Torchic * Gulpin * Bonsly * Cryogonal * Gastly * Petlil * Butterfree * Fearow * Magnezone * Snorunt * Snover * Drifloon * Hoppip * Whimsicott * Helioptile * Magnemite * Tepig * Pyroar * Registeel * Regirock * Regice * Honedge * Wailord * Clawitzer * Elekid * Tyrogue * Cleffa * Smoochum * Azurill * Delphox * Rapidash * Chikorita * Litten * Salandit * Torracat * Sandslash * Lickilicky * Charmeleon * Zubat * Golbat * Stakataka * Celesteela * Naganadel * Obstagoon * Cramorant * Polteageist * Elizabeth * Dragonet * Ultra * Ethan (Blissey, Oddish, Sentret) * Kris (Slurpuff, Spritzee, Rhyhorn) * Brendan (Flabebe, Combee, Salandit) * Lyra (Slowbro, Ambipom, Meganium) * Lucas (Bibarel, Girafarig, Budew) * Dawn (Bidoof, Quilava, Pachirisu) * Hilbert (Musharna, Trubbish, Pignite) * Hilda (Minccino, Simisage, Serperior) * Calem (Furfrou, Quilladin, Froakie) * Serena (Aurorus, Avalugg, Pancham) * Cinccino * Moltres * Zapdos * Articuno * Frogadier * Sylveon * Espeon * Umbreon Category:Fighters Category:Characters